rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hehvarlocks
]] Hehvarlocks are a race of bird-like humanoids that closely resemble Icyene but with a more streamline shape. In addition to large wings, they have feathers running up their arms and down their neck aswell as father large feathers running down the back from their legs. They are very strict about their traditions and ideals. This content is custom-made. This page contains content that is not official RuneScape lore. It has been made exclusively for use in role-playing and may be subject to change should JaGex release contradictory official content. Description : Hehvarlocks average around 5-6 ft. : Hehvarlocks have feathers running down their legs,neck and the back of their arms. : The males do not have nipples. : Their eye colour may varry. : Their hair colour may varry to any of a normal humans. : Their wing colour may vary. : Hehvarlocks might start to also form a pair of horns during maturation depending if itss in there genes to do so. :They have a very long life span going to up to 5000 years old. A Brief History The hehvarlocks originated from a realm named heralos. This vast world consisted mainly of high mountains and expansive oceans which posed threats to the species. When the late Guthix opened the many portals between Gielinor and other such realms, only a very small number of these beings and their kin made the journey across. Those who chose not to venture to this new realm shunned the Gielinorian-bound hehvarlocks for abandoning their homelands. The hehvarlocks that boldly entered Gielinor spread out, learning and taking in the beauty. Accepted Lore *The eyesight of a hehvarlock is superb, as is their sense of smell, as well as there reflexes. Despite these highly tuned senses, their hearing leaves something to be desired, especially when compared to other races. *Hehvarlocks are naturally light weight and physically fit, permitting easy ascension and agility in flight. *Their bones are thin but surprisingly hard. *They can fold their wings in such a mannor to allow them to rest on their back but not so much to fully hide them. They can if they wish, even use straps to hold there wings to there back so they can pass like a normal human. *Hehvarlocks are somthing of miserable swimmers, having large feathery wings that are less than hydrodynamic. In addition to this limitation, they'd no longer be able to take flight, at least until their wings dry. *Hehvarlocks won't typically praise any God. The hehvarlocks do, however, put a great deal of appreciation and respect toward their own ancestry and heritage but this does not mean that they wont praise a god, they just prefer not to. *Hehvarlocks are taught at a young age about air magic, one of the only magics they really use, to help them fly and give them boosts of speed and such. *Hehvarlocks tend to use a traditional weapon called the chakram that they are given as a child as a ceremonial gift of maturity when their wings start to from but Geilionrian Hehvarlocks would not posses this type of weapon. * Hehvarlocks have various pets but there is one animal they favour most. The venyarata is a hawk like bird that would fly along with them as they hunt for prey, only a few eggs made it into geilinor. * Hehvarlocks follow different sleeping patterns to that of sleep at night and wake at day. They stay awake for 1 or so months and sleep for a duration of 2 weeks, as they are not as needy of rem sleep. * Their wings, if decapitated, may be able to grow back if the root of them hasent been pulled out. the procedure for regrowth of wings is a long and painfull one as growing back the bones takes alot of time and energy. * Tehvarlocks also have a written language of their own it is more like caligraphy * Their are four branches of the hehvarlockians race * Hehvarlocks can only use air magics, the prineyew branch of Hehvarlocks can use all four elements * High ranking hehvarlocks will be givin a privalage to the ancient prineyew mines of the zanlinth crystals where they spend a year forging there own zarkinda blade, a blade that uses the crystals power to form a blade that will not cut the wearer, though Only three are present in geilinor, one being possseed Hestelvious (More to come) Debated Lore : Common mistakes *The scope of magical capability cast by hehvarlocks is relatively limited, consisting only of modern magicks. Category:Races Category:Custom Content Category:Incomplete Articles